Various networked sensors are known in the art, which allow remote collection of data for industrial and consumer applications. Also prior art products including Ninja Blocks™ and Twine™ include various sensors and a web app monitor the outputs. However neither product has any local reconfiguration of the sensing mode of the device.
Most smart phones or tablets include multiple sensors and may seem to be an ‘all-round’ solution for many applications. However, they might not be a cost effective solution when having to deploy multiple devices at various locations. Dedicated lost cost sensor devices deployed in large sensor networks may be cheaper, but may be complicated to setup and deploy. These sensor devices are also often a permanent installation that is inaccessible and non-spatially reconfigurable.